secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
This is an outdated timeline of events collected from the Phansite Wiki. Contributions to this timeline will be highly appreciated. The Dark Ages Spans from the beginning of Time to April 23rd, 2017. It is in this time that the Phansite Forum came into existence and had yet to implement profile pictures, and profiles in general. It is said that the so called “Old Gods” were spawned in this abyss, though very few relics of this time remain. The Naked_Mitsuru Incident On April 24th, 2017, forum resident Naked_Mitsuru began the infamous “Mmm I’m in my bed” thread, in which she attempted to seduce and initiate in smut roleplay with citizens. Bluehairedemo was a prominent player in this thread, attempting to talk Naked_Mitsuru down from her antics for over 200 posts in the topic. It was around and after this point that the topic became overrun with shitposters and memers. The thread was pushed to 666 posts, and left there, a monument to the early community on the Phansite, and an example of what happens to those who attempt similar antics. The Akechi RPs Taking place between April 27th and 29th in 2017, the Akechi RPs were a series of spammed threads requesting Akechi roleplayers. The roleplayers were asked to have sex with the users spamming the threads using pancake lubricant, and to email them in order to “hook up”. MORGANALOVER, one of the spammers, requested a new Morgana plush as well, for sexual purposes. The same user later revealed that the perpetrators of the spam were him and his friends, and apologized for their actions before hinting at a future second coming of Akechi RPs. The -HaruOkamura- Incident On May 3rd, 2017, -HaruOkamura- asked for advice on how to win the heart of a lover. Several joke answers went thorough, and Haru took these prank responses seriously, one of which included strapping a bomb and forcing her lover to say, " I love you too" or else she would blow herself up. Moments later, she expressed her love to IamThou. She had prepared some gifts for him, but also went with the bomb plan. Due to hesitation by IamThou, the bomb exploded and temporarily brought down the forum-verse. -HaruOkamura- somehow survived her own suicide bomb, and proceeded to hold IamThou captive for some time. Café LeBlanc and the -AkiraKurusu- Incident Café LeBlanc is the café opened and maintained by Boss. Boss first served coffee to the citizens of the Phansite on May 2nd, 2017 in a topic entitled “So, how about coffee”. The next day, Boss opened shop once more, offering free coffee and a free serving of pancakes after the -HaruOkamura- incident on May 3rd. It was this same day that -AkiraKurusu- came out and confessed that he had ejaculated into Boss’ products. The café patrons were left reeling along with the entirety of the forum-verse, and many cases of vomiting were reported. The Foundation of The World United Thot Patrol The World United Thot Patrol was officially founded to combat the increasing activity of Thots in the forum-verse. It is rumored that the Naked_Mitsuru and Akechi RPs were what set the process to form the organization in motion. They lurk in the shadows, assessing topics for Thot activity, and should need be, move in and eliminate the threat. The Code of the End A series of mysterious threads by 57642142157 appeared mid-day on May 7th, 2017. The threads contained mysterious lines of numerals with no apparent meaning. It was determined that it was some code, and several individuals began to decode the posts. Embedded in the code as “HahaRIP”, leading residents to hypothesize that 57642142157 was actually another prominent entity HahaRIP. This was disproved by Mishimadmin though, and the full extent of the case was never actually resolved. LeBlanc 5: Where are we? n Boss’s fifth LeBlanc, on May 7th, cafe regular Yu-Narukami discovered the ability for persona users to summon their personas, despite being in the real world. This resulted in the accidental destruction of the café, though it was promptly rebuilt thanks to -Labrys- and the Kirijo Group. They hypothesized that perhaps they were accidentally in the Metaverse, though this was quickly disproved via utilizing the MetaNav App to enter Miranda_the_Lesbian’s Palace. Yu-Narukami also confirmed that he could enter the TV, despite not being in Inaba, which lead the regulars and their associates to begin seriously investigating their whereabouts. The Nexus On May 8th, 2017, Boss opened the 7th LeBlanc. It was here that Hazama, the LeBlanc regulars, and several other members of the Thot Patrol met and discussed the results of their investigations. New residents were appearing daily, each with increasingly strange backstories; though they all shared one commonality. LeBlanc appeared to be some gathering point in the multiverse, and each new character reported stumbling in unintentionally. Hazama thus aptly named this world “The Nexus”, and LeBlanc its Core. At this point in time, the reason for such a phenomenon was unknown, but the concept was generally accepted as evidence to support it continued to accumulate. The Second -HaruOkamura- Incident Also known as the Thot Bombing of 2017. Occurring May 12th, 2017, it was here that IamThou confronted -HaruOkamura- about kissing another woman in LeBlanc, and in response, it was revealed that Haru was planting “the seed of Thotness” within the woman she kissed. At this point, the Thot Patrol arrived on scene, and Haru revealed that she had a Thot bomb on her person. OceanMan1988 appeared on scene and using the power of his Stand, stole the bomb before she had the chance to detonate it. A violent shootout began between Haru and the Police, during which IamThou was killed. Thotiah, The Goddess of Thottiness, appeared on scene, and struck a deal with Haru, reviving IamThou, and filling both with demons of Lust. The rumored Anti-Thot God, a higherup in the Thot Patrol, was required to step in and end the conflict. It was reported that both IamThou and -HaruOkamura- were exorcized, though the process only worked on IamThou. Even further investigation revealed that -HaruOkamura- was dead, and was simply a vessel for Thotiah. The Proposal After the Second -HaruOkamura- Incident on May 12th, Bluehairedemo called out RobowaifuAigis and presented her with a ring, asking her to marry him after all these years apart. She responded with a tearful yes, and was overjoyed, along with the rest of the LeBlanc regulars that hang out with Bluehairedemo. The Formation of P.H.A.N.S and The Cheshire Ciphers Phansite Homies Against Nefarious Schemes, or P.H.A.N.S, was founded on May 13th, 2017. Originally consisting of only 6 users, PHANS was formed after the Thot Bombing of 2017 in response to the presence of Thotiah and a warning of another impending threat. On May 14th, 2017, PHANS spring into action, as several mysterious coded ciphers by -V- appeared on various threads. The posts were quickly decoded and it was discovered that the impending threat was an entity of Vanity referred to as Narcissus. The Battle Against Narcissus On May 14th, 2017, the mysterious entity foretold by -V- known only as Narcissus arrived. Narcissus took the form of a massive brain, and proceeded to do battle with members of PHANS and the Thot Patrol. The surrounding area became enshrouded in Bewildering Fog, bring the battle to a standstill, giving the deity the upper hand. Cunningly, Bluehairedemo and RobowaifuAigis decided to show Narcissus his reflection, which upon seeing the god could not believe that an embodiment of vanity could be so hideous. Grief stricken, the fog dissipated, and Narcissus was quickly dispatched, leaving behind a warning similar to the one from the battle with Thotiah. The First Wedding Quickly following the Battle Against Narcissus, Bluehairedemo and RobowaifuAigis held their wedding in the Church in Shibuya. The event began with a rocky start, with Thots and shitposters attempting to storm the event. Luckily, Joker and the Thot Patrol provided security, and thus repelled the attacks. The wedding continued and finished without issue, and -Labrys- brought catering provided by Boss and LeBlanc. The new couple quickly began planning their honeymoon after the wedding. The Shadow Naoya Attack On May 15th, 2017, the Shadow of forum resident Naoya_Todo attacked in a grab for power. Most noticeably he promised to wipe out all humanity, and summoned a blob monster named Blob to help in his efforts. Blob however, simply wanted to be paid, and when Yu-Narukami tossed some his way, Blob calmed down and revealed himself as an incredibly laid-back individual. The shadow was banished to another dimension by SpikeSpiegel and his Persona in the end, and Blob went out for drinks with the two men. The Beach On May 16th, 2017, Bluehairedemo and RobowaifuAigis had their honeymoon at the beach where they first met on Yakushima. Despite it being their honeymoon, a majority of the LeBlanc regulars and several other Nexus residents tagged along with them. It was a time of relaxation, where those participating partook in fishing, cooking, and an obligatory “Operation Babe Hunt”. Boss arrived with cooking supplies to make his famous coffee and curry, and all in attendance proceeded to hold a BBQ. They stayed there relaxing and sharing stories into the night, before returning to Tokyo and LeBlanc. The Appearance of Wrath Late into LeBlanc 358/2 Cups, in the early hours of May 17th, 2017, LeBlanc Café was attacked by Shadow_Yu, a disturbingly powerful entity that upon entering the establishment accused Yu-Narukami of being lost and blind to the truth. Yu-Narukami became drained of all color and life, passing out in a booth upon the Shadow’s entrance, immediately putting the entirety of the café on high alert. Battle ensued, during which Bluehairedemo found himself unable to summon any personas, and Shadow_Yu revealed his identity as specifically Yu’s suppressed Wrath. After much encouragement from his friends, he stood with renewed determination and awoke to Messiah-Picaro. Upon the battle’s end, Aigis rebooted from an unknown attack on her systems, and Wrath Shadow_Yu vanished, warning that the end was coming. It is unknown at this time if this was the deity of Wrath, though there is doubt to be had as the enemy was in the form of a Shadow, and not a higher being. LeBlanc: Meme Drop Distance Meme Drop Distance is Boss’s fourth LeBlanc spinoff, and was opened on May 17th, 2017. The regulars quickly assembled there to enjoy company and coffee, though ended up instead dealing with a miniature crisis. RobowaifuAigis was experiencing anomalies in her personality module, which -Labrys- quickly identified and sought to remedy. The result: two glowing butterflies were extracted from Aigis, one purple, the other yellow. Both escaped outside the café, and disappeared into the sky, and it was theorized that Persona was responsible for the anomalies. Later that night, the deity RamenGoddess, who claims to be the goddess of food and harvest Uke Mochi, descended upon Mishimans and the regulars and proceeded to make small talk with them. Alarmed at the presence of a new power, Bluehairedemo proceeded to ask her about the cause of the Nexus. This prompted her to alert the whole forum-verse of her knowledge of some dark plot. RamenGoddess was also in possession of the yellow butterfly from earlier in the day, and determined that it was in fact a fragment of RobowaifuAigis’s emotions; specifically, her passion and motivation. She returned said emotions, as well as the strength the butterfly gave her to manifest physically causing her to promptly fade and disappear. RamenGoddess’s Warning On May 17th, 2017 during LeBlanc Meme Drop Distance, RamenGoddess created a topic called “The Truth About the Nexus”. Here, she issued a warning to all residents of the forum-verse that the Nexus was the work of a false god that desired power. To attain said power, he was funneling all the multiverse into a singular world: The Nexus. By collecting such strong-willed characters in once place, he could feed from their strong desires and Id, and eventually destroy them all along with the multiverse. It was here that the name of the villain was revealed: Succoth-benoth. The Holy Ramen Church On May 17th, resident Shadow Mishimans awoke feeling dead on the inside, and quickly determined that only ramen could fill said void. This evolved into him worshiping Ramengod, an otherworld deity of ramen. Ramengod influenced Mishimans to spend all his money on ramen related products, as well as founding a church in worship of him. It was in this church that Ramengod and Mishimans were confronted by Tatsuya, Hillock, Aki-Joker, and several other persona users. Ramengod instructed Mishimans to summon an army of shadows, and a battle ensued. The initial foray was cut short when Ramengod ordered a retreat, though the battle resumed promptly the next day. Gordon Ramsay was summoned along with another army of shadows, and the heroes struggled greatly against their foes. RamenGoddess appeared and immediately began working to support the party in their struggle before Ramengod once again fled, though leaving Mishimans behind this time. Mishimans was returned to normal, free of Ramengod’s control. It was also discovered by Bluehairedemo that Ramengod had a palace, registered under the name of Gluttony. Ramengod’s Palace May 18th, 2017. The Civil War On May 18th, 2017, it became evident that RobowaifuMetis and RobowaifuUnit024 were plotting the destruction humankind in conjunction with TheFuhrer. She consequently formed a League of Shadows and Villains, and attempted to revive the previous two deities of Sin; Thotiah and Narcissus. In response to the growing threat, numerous pockets of “Anti-Purge” supporters began cropping up, with -Labrys- organizing a stronghold she titled “The Base of Titans”. It was from here that the (then) Neo Phantom Thieves launched their assault on RobowaifuMetis’s palace in the Metaverse, and carried out a change of heart. Whilst this occurred, RobowaifuAigis challenged RobowaifuMetis to a one on one duel as both a distraction and in hopes of stopping the madness. Eventually, they both floored each other, while -Labrys- and RobowaifuUnit024 reconciled and ceased their bickering, and everyone else sought to hold back Shadow_Nightstalker and stop him from interrupting the duel. In the end, as Aigis and Metis reconciled and the change of heart appears to have taken, Nightstalker-Hunter killed his shadow, after which he and his shadow crumbled into ash. RamenGoddess attempted to bind his soul into a butterfly, and erected a black iron statue of Nightstalker-Hunter on the very spot to commemorate the lone casualty of the event. Decree A113-42 May 19th, 2017. A Day Off: Dome Town May 20th, 2017. Twilight Town May 20th, 2017. Ramengod’s Palace: The Heist May 21st, 2017. The Snow Rangers On July 30th, 2017, a mysterious portal appeared in the middle of Shibuya, mulitiple people gathering around it. Suddenly, a dark figure calling himself the Curator emerged from it, asking the adventurers to help him defend The Data World. They enter the portal, leading them into an icy cave in which evil snowmen attack them. After they are defeated, Pancake Knight rushes into the cave, revealing himself to be the leader of the Snow Rangers. He teleports them into his HQ, in which everyone gets a crystal by which to use to transform into Rangers. PK tells them about a monster named Salty, who had corrupted the digital world. They then jump off into the wild beyond, and advance on their quest to defeat Salty. P.H.R.I.E.N.D.S On August 4th, 2017, an alternate timeline was somehow created that lead to a Shibuya that seemed to be inside a sitcom, complete with 4th wall breaking, laugh tracks, applause, and unfunny jokes. Antics ensue, including, but not limited to: Mishimans returning from vacation and becoming a cultist alongside Tatsuya, Yu_Narukami doing the splits and jumping into 2 TVs simultaneously, Bonafied_Monafied being unable to find his keys, (until somehow knocking down the door and saying "Honey, I'm Home!") Hazama crediting the thread as the best one on the Phansite, BonafiedMonafied04 and Teddy_Anon yelling out random catchphrases, George_Jackman leading an Old Spice commercial, Akamoto_Shinji transforming into a Darth Vader who wears a dress, Aitome_Korichi and Aincrad_Hazel coming right out of a slice of life anime, Ira playing the air guitar, and Persona delivering a pizza. The Great Mario Takeover On August 13th, 2017, Mishima was somehow convinced to transform the Site into a tribute to Mario. In doing so, he turned the entire thing into a shitpost mine, as multiple users were converted into Mario characters. A resistance was formed from those not infected by the Mario virus, defending Anon chat and eventually administering the antidote to those who had been infected and killing most of the Mushroom Kingdom's inhabitants. The ones that survived still lurk the site to this day, although most have abandoned it, there now being little edible memes to feed on. The Announcement of Nyxmas On December 21st, 2017, fliers and pamphlets landed at the doorstep of every single resident in Shibuya, announcing the end of days and the celebration of Nyxmas. It is quickly discovered that this was the work of Nyx_Avatar, as cults gathered around him to worship him. It explains that Nyx herself has planned to begin the start of a mysterious event known as The Fall, due to be triggered on the day following Christmas. The Fall On December 26th, 2017, as promised, the Fall began. Nyx_Avatar sat upon a tree of which grew to the ceiling of Tartarus. As users began to climb the tree, he began to deter them respectively with the power of Arcana cards, using mainly his sword and wings. During the fight, Nyx_Avatar's mask began to crack. After a long and vigorous fight, the users came victorious, the Avatar's mask now broken, revealing a void of darkness. Suddenly, as the group is celebrating, the moon begins to move at an alarming rate toward the earth. It is revealed to be Nyx, and the Avatar is sucked into her. Using everyone's power, Quintus_Geminus uses Yggdrasil Prime to repel Nyx, before it breaks, and becomes a golden root once more. Nyxmas finally ends. Category:Events